


Атлас

by iamnotadler



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/pseuds/iamnotadler
Summary: и в титаномахии можно найти выходной. (это просто порно)
Relationships: Виктория Потякайло/Евгений Ганапольский
Kudos: 7





	Атлас

— Атлант не только держит небосвод, — она расчесывает Женины волосы пятерней, — он еще и есть небесная ось. В античном мире считалось, что карта звезд меняется, потому что Атлант движется.

*

У Жени — фантастический потенциал, интуитивное понимание тонких расстановок сил и голубые глаза. 

Вика грызет карандаш. На собрании руководства Жене не место, но вот же он — спасибо фантастическому потенциалу — дополняет презентацию Харпирова — вот это интуитивное понимание! — и периодически смотрит на нее — а глаза-то голубые. 

— ...в свете этого поглощение “Вивата” кажется не более...

Женя — это многообещающее теперешнее и великое будущее. Женя — стальные звенья идеальных логических цепочек. Женя — юность власти. 

— ...чем выстрелом себе в ногу.

...из чего сделаны мальчишки? Из колючек, ракушек и зеленых лягушек.

_Из голубых глаз, ночных стонов нараспев и тонкой кожи._

Вика на работе — Виктория. Женя на работе — Евген. У нас всех есть свои секреты.

*

Полгода назад она смеется: давай без Николевн, я не твоя непосредственная начальница, я так, сбоку — и некоторым в отделе это кажется непозволительным панибратством.

Женя лежит под ней мягкий, будто бы ото сна, и послушный, будто бы самый вежливый школьник. Вика улыбается — скорее себе, чем ему: о да, дальше только школьники. Интересно, все дети в Мурманске такие хорошие?

Жене двадцать два, и в голове у него — светлые мозги, а в груди — сердце дребезжит, как барабанная партия, записанная на диктофон в гараже. _Любовь — это власть одного над другим, любовь это власть._

— Вик, — ей так нравится этот ребенок, этот обнаженный ребенок, похожий после нее на жертву баснословного разбоя, — не могла бы ты… 

Ей кажется, что если он договорит, в ней что-то сорвется.

Вика кажется себе голой (она правда голая) и послушной (давно такого не было).

Он не договаривает, но в ней все равно что-то срывается.

*

Вика любит мужчин, вокруг нее полно мужчин — большинство из них как мужчин не хочется. Жене двадцать два. Впору рассмеяться ему в лицо: да у меня сын твоего возраста (это неправда, ему всего лишь семь) — но здесь нет ничего смешно. Здесь только любопытное.

Здесь Женя: рубашки по локоть, стрелки на брюках — как зубья пилы — и ей впервые за много лет волнительно. Даже несмотря на то, что он младше на девять лет. Даже несмотря на то, что порой касается ее, словно культями тычется. Даже несмотря на то, что чаще это она его трахает, чем он ее.

Когда он открывает ей двери, пропускает вперед и идет за ней следом, внутри нее все поджимается.

*

Ремни перетягивают Викины пухлые бедра.

Девять утра, суббота, свобода, Миша уезжает к маме, а после рабочего марафона Вика чувствует себя у себя в кровати так, будто бы лежит полумертвая за финишной чертой.

— ...неподъемная ноша Атланта — божественная мудрость, которая своим грузом не даёт ему расправить плечи. _Первым разведал он то, что касается звезд, предсказывая бури, и перемены ветров, и восход звезд, и закаты — вот про него и сочинили, что он в себе самом несет космос._

Женя — теплые руки, простыня между ног, в изгибе твоей шеи мне мерещился бог, ласковый, ручной. Хороший сообразительный мальчик. Сложный мальчик! Сложный мальчик все прекрасно понимает — улыбается ей так, будто бы это она — девочка, а он взрослый и главный, и понимает лучше всех.

— Спасибо, я буду знать, — Женя гладит ее мягкое предплечье сосредоточенным жестом. Стоит ему снять одежду — и он из мужчины, который не может расслабиться, превращается в ребенка, который не может расслабиться.

Вика давно разучилась самоутверждаться за счет того, что происходит у нее в спальне — но до этого у нее в спальне не было Жени Ганапольского.

— Минутка образовательных выходных, да? — он поддерживает ее, пока она садится сверху на него.

Гладит так, будто бы она может взорваться. Как он будет держать этими руками весь мир, если не может понять, как лучше держать ее за грудь?

— Не хочу делать минет невежде.

И пока она спускается вниз губами по его животу, он перебирает ее волосы, как брелки на связке ключей.

— Ты же знаешь: я умею и люблю учиться. 

*

Когда-нибудь Женя станет глыбой, последней инстанцией, гильотиной и спасителем, но сейчас он тихо кому-то молится, когда Вика опускается губами глубже на его член. И очень хочет, чтобы она как можно чаще смотрела ему в глаза.

— Вик, не могла бы ты… 

Разумеется, милый. Я возьму тебя. Всего.

*

— Расслабься, — Вика выглаживает его живот.

— Я и так, — он на секунду замирает, прислушиваясь к своему телу, — не помню, когда в последний раз… — и проходит почти вечность, прежде чем он продолжает: — Был настолько расслаблен.

И он говорит что-то еще, заговаривается, и тембр у него выше чем обычно, и слова появляются лишние, и глаза следят за тем, как Вика плавно вводит в него влажные липкие пальцы. 

Раз за разом — суббота, свобода, Женины подрагивающие колени. Бедра и живот в засосах. Викины пальцы у него внутри. 

Как он открывает глаза, поднимается на локтях, и локти его подводят. Женя падает обратно на кровать и тихо предлагает:

— Идем дальше?

*

Женя — это горячая шея, переплетение вен, сухожилий, мягких мышц. Вика целует ее, и он отворачивается, подставляя все уязвимые вены и артерии. Вика тянется к его губам — и он поворачивает голову ей на встречу

послушный мальчик фантастический потенциал голубые глаза.

Женя — это ребра — прутья, грудь — птичья клетка.

Он держится руками за спинку кровати. Вика двигается внутри него, и ремни перетягивают ее бедра, и Женя дышит так, будто бы она выбивает из него воздух. Он шумный, и каждый его вздох — протяжный как полицейская сирена.

Вика прекрасно его знает:

как он долго может ждать, прежде чем тебя поцеловать — молчать и смотреть, молчать и смотреть, потом подозвать к себе рукой;

как он долго может ждать, прежде чем в тебя войти — говорить и отводить глаза, шептать тебе в плечо глупости;

как он может терять слова, или находить их слишком много, не знать куда девать руки или чеканным жестом класть ладонь на колено,

_целый космос, спасибо, Гераклит, целый космос._

— Ты устала? — Женя сжимает ее так, будто бы у него к ней что-то личное.

— Ты не на том сосредотачиваешься. У тебя проблемы с концентрацией?

— Нет, если ты устала, то… 

— Жень, я сейчас ткну тебя лицом в кровать.

— Ну так ткни меня лицом в кровать.

*

Распишись на мне, мальчик из Мурманска, — продамся за большие деньги лет через десять.

Когда-нибудь Вика будет хвастаться этим сексом, будто бы орденом за невъебаться какую храбрость, но пока что она может думать только о том, как протяжно Женя стонет, когда кончает, как утыкается лбом в простынь и тяжело дышит, как падает грудью обратно на матрас — и как поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Я хочу пить, — у него на щеке отпечатывается подушка, и он выглаживает красные следы, оставшиеся на Викиной ноге. — Здесь есть что-то… — он пытается вертеть головой, но тело совсем слабое, да? 

Обними меня, потому что в твоих руках — как в самом защищенном бункере во время ядерного удара. В каких ситуациях бы мы не оказывались, где бы ни были, кто бы ни был сверху.

— Лежи, милый, и ни о чем не думай. Я что-нибудь принесу.

Поцелуй меня — потому что двадцать два года ты находил время, чтобы становиться безгранично умным, но так и не нашел — чтобы научиться целоваться.

— Вик…

Она свешивает ноги с кровати и оборачивается.

— Я переночую у тебя? 

И ей хочется малодушно сказать: оставайся хоть на…, но вместо этого она улыбается — _хоть до понедельника._


End file.
